pokeumansfandomcom-20200215-history
Sakato Hanaturo
Sakato Hanaturo is a Vaporeon that is bent on saving his best friend Connor Goldsberry. He is always silent and never does anything but train his speed. Within the 2 months he's been at the base he has become the fastest student at Long Island Base. He never really opens himself up to anyone except Cameron, the messenger. He is currently in room 139 with his room-mates Austin Ruso and Alisa Ventura. The only time Sakato isn't training, is when he's working on his database (Sakato's Database). Move Set Aurora Beam Water Pulse Retribution Hydro Cannon Forgotten Moves: Agility Special Ability Dream Linking:When Sakato dream links, he can see things from another persons view. They can be from the past, present, or even future, but he can never tell which. A dream linker, like an Energy Channeler, is able to access the specific dream worlds, though that can only happen when two dream linkers 'connect' with each other. Combo Moves ﻿Aurora Cyclone: Circles the opponent while using Agility. He aims an Aurora Beam at his opponent. That, with the speed, creates a cyclone. This is his most used Combo move. Sonic Shard: Sakato uses a Water Pulse to soak the ground. He melts into the water then uses a sonic form Water Pulse, shooting the water into the air. He jumps out of the water and freezes it with Aurora Beam. Then he hits it with another sonic form Water Pulse, sending the frozen shards flying at his opponent. Aqua Cyclone Collapse: Sakato uses Hydro Cannon while using Agility to create a cyclone around his opponent. He jumps up and recharges in the air above the cyclone. Then he uses a sonic form Water Pulse to collapse the cyclone, crushing anyone inside. Needle Cyclone Collapse: It's basically the same as the Aqua Cyclone Collapse, except that Sakato freezes the cyclone, and the sonic form Water Pulse bursts it into shards. Frozen Cannon: Sakato's strongest combo move. He uses a Hydro Cannon, then freezes it with Aurora Beam when the Hydro Cannon is still going, allowing him to have some control over it. It is a deadly attack that Sakato has yet to use on a living thing. If done at the wrong time, Sakato is left defenseless and ends up hurting himself do to the Hydro Cannon freezing too early or too late. Frozen Ice Ball: After the Battle with Brandon, Sakato Discovers this move. When his frozen cannon bounced of the wall, he thought he could you that as an attack. He uses short bursts of frozen cannon to make small liquid ice balls that bounce off the walls then hides in the water to recharge and let the balls do their work. Relationships Cameron: Sakato only opens up to Cameron and no one else. He considers him his only true friend at the base. Alisa: Sakato's girlfriend. They are new in their relationship, even though they kissed when they first met. Austin: Austin is Sakato's roomate and a pacifist. He refuses to fight under any circumstances. They have a mutual relationship that goes like, "You don't mess with me, I don't mess with you." Colton: Colton is Sakato's "apprentice". They are a unlikely team since Sakato doesn't like Colton much. Connor: Sakato's best frind whom was captured by Pokextinction. Sakato will stop at nothing to get him back. Rachael and Cody: Old friends of Connor and Sakato. They are working together with Sakato to try to break Connor out. They are still human. Brandon: Sakato keeps an eye on Brandon because he knows there is something different about him. He hasn't figured out what yet, but if it's enough to get Sakato's attention it must be major! Trivia * Sakato wears a quickclaw at all times. It currently has two rings painted on it, a gold one for Connor and a brown one for Cameron. * Sakato's real name isn't Sakato. * Sakato is in contact with some humans that know about Pokeumans. Category:Characters